Amistad
by Cleo-lil
Summary: Quizá solo sea una pequeñita luz en el vacío que necesite expandirse y ser comprendida por otra pequeñita luz...El rubio de ojos grises escuchó la canción. Ante esa chica nada sería igual puesto que su alma desnuda había sido descubierta.


Hola a todos, después de un tiempo, también decidí hacer esta historia. Disculpen que les pregunte, pero esta historia me suena a que ya la escuche en algún lado. Por favor, si es así, que alguien me lo diga y me dé el nombre de la historia... si no, mira que bien! Espero que les guste esta historia, pero como todas supongo que no demasiado...

Besos

__

Cleo-lil

Amistad

1. Encuentros en la soledad de la Luna.

Un cielo pintado en pequeñas luces brillantes se plasmaba en los celestes ojos de una pelirroja, brillantes por las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Sentía el frío quebrantándole la piel, y la brisa invernal azotándole en la cara violentamente. Lo único que en ese momento había en común entre su mente y su corazón era el dolor.

Se levantó torpemente del lugar donde estaba tumbada, la terraza de la torre de Astronomía. Lo único que la cubría era la capa de invisibilidad que había tomado de Hermione, que la había tenido últimamente. Se apoyó en la baranda que daba a todos los jardines de alrededor del colegio, mientras sus cabellos le tapaban su gélido rostro.

- Me duele hasta el alma... – miró melancólicamente el horizonte.

Pero algo hizo que sus ojos, perdidos en la oscuridad de la noche, se iluminaran curiosos. Alguien estaba sentado sobre la orilla del lago, pero no le atraía su apariencia, sino más bien que sentía que esa persona estaba sufriendo igual que ella. Estaba tirando piedrecitas al pulpo que habitaba en lo profundo del lago, y sus puños se cerraban tirantes.

Su desgarrador nudo se aflojó tras la compasión que ahora la inundaba, sintiéndose identificada con su tristeza, con la tristeza de aquel ser humano. Se sintió mucho mejor, porque no sólo ella era un pequeño pez nadando a contracorriente sin ganas de continuar, sino que alguien se sentía mal como ella, y no tan feliz como el resto de habitantes del castillo.

- Quizás... – el nudo aún persistía en su garganta, pero se sentía más relajada y no al borde de un ataque de nervios como antes-... quizás sea sólo una pequeña luz en el vacío que necesita expandirse y ser comprendido por otra luz pequeñita...

Se arropó tan sólo dejando al descubierto sus ojos y la parte superior de su cabeza, apenas sus orejas se enrojecían y las cubría enteras por la delicada tela. Bajó tan rápidamente desde la torre hasta la entrada principal sorteando a los prefectos y a Filch, que daba miedo.

Su respiración se agitaba a medida que avanzaba hasta el lago, que no quedaba muy lejos desde allí... El césped estaba húmedo y palpaba en sus piernas el uniforme mojado pegándose a sus medias. Parecía una niña que corría en busca de un pequeño gatito que tenía escondido, con sus mejillas sonrosadas, su mirada perdida, su sonrisa traviesa...

Pero en todo caso, ese gatito, como suele pasar, sería más arisco de lo que nunca pudo imaginar...

Paró a pocos metros del alumno que se encontraba en aquel momento allí, mientras intentaba no hacer ni el menor ruido. Las manos del extraño se sujetaban la cabeza por detrás, y se removía intranquilo, fuera de sí, se podría decir...

Ella se sintió culpable de pensar que había sido la única que sufría en aquel castillo, porque seguramente mucha más gente escondía tras sus sonrisas dolores de los que no querían hablar, como ella, como aquella persona que tenía delante... Y trágicamente empezó a cantar una canción suave, pero dolorosa en sus palabras...

Unos ojos grises se alertaron por la perturbación de su silencio, pero quizás fueron los nervios o quizá fue que no quería enseñar el rostro a aquel que estuviese detrás, porque sin embargo, no se dio la vuelta ni se movió lo más mínimo. Y esperaba que, quien cantaba, no lo mirara a la cara...

La voz de la chica sonaba como la brisa del viento, encandilaba el corazón y adormecía los sentidos. Sus ojos celestes se dirigieron al otro, que parecía que dejaba de tensarse, y se relajaba... Sus ojos grises se cerraban suavemente, despejando su cabeza...

La canción acabó como un susurro en el vacío. Su mirada ceniza volvió atrás para ver a la dueña de la voz, porque estaba seguro que una voz tan dulce sería femenina...

... pero ya nadie estaba allí, y un deje de decepción se denotó en su rostro, pensando que quizá no hubiese sido real, sino fruto de su imaginación...

- Lo necesitaba... necesitaba comprensión... creo – una sonrisa apareció en su cara, rodeada de cabellos rojizos, después de abandonar el lago y caminar oculta bajo la capa sin mirar atrás.

No obstante el joven de mirada grisácea sacudió la cabeza, aún con mal humor. Su corazón palpitaba bravamente, impotente al ver que su vida se iba al traste y debía seguir igual ante los ojos de los demás...

... pero ante esa chica, su máscara ya no serviría de nada, porque su alma desnuda había sido descubierta, y eso le enfurecía.

Apenas se escuchaba un leve ruido en la pequeña habitación de las chicas de quinto año, puesto que sólo quedaba una de las tres posibles, y para más precisión, estaba dormida profundamente. Sus cabellos eran lo único que se veía, eso y un peluche morado que siempre ocupaba un lugar en su maleta : un unicornio de cuerno plateado.

De un momento a otro, un pequeño reloj en la mesita de al lado de la cama marcó las ocho, y un resorte produjo un breve sonido, haciendo que del mismo aparato apareciera una jarra de agua elevándose sola... la cual se derramó sobre la cara de la chica de ojos azules.

- ¡Dios! Maldito despertador... si lo puse para que me llamara con suaves palmaditas ´´ - una mirada asesina se dirigió a él y cogiéndolo lo tiró fuertemente golpeándolo con la puerta. Segundos después apareció por ella una cabellera marrón y rizada. Su mirada divertida se fijó en la recién levantada.

- ¿Te despertaste ya? – la chica cerró los puños y le tiró un cojín a la cara. La chica desde la puerta lo paró con la varita.

- Sabía que había sido idea tuya con esa manía de madrugar, Hermione... – se levantó y se dirigió directa al cuarto de baño. La morena la siguió rápidamente.

La pelirroja se estaba peinando apenas se colocó tras suya la morena, mirándose las dos por el espejo.

- Bien Ginny... ¿cómo te fue ayer, pequeña? – la miró interesada.

- Creía que no te iban eso de los cotilleos... ¿no? – sonrió suavemente, intentando recordar otras cosas que no fueran lo que estaba a punto de preguntarle su amiga.

- Ya, bueno, pero estamos hablando de que todo esto incumbe a Harry... – sus ojos avellana vieron como la boca de la ojiazul se torció en una mueca de aburrimiento fingida.

- Bueno, pues... ¿sabes? Me cansé y no se lo dije... ya está – Hermione alzó una ceja algo escéptica, presionando a la chica, la cual no levantaba la mirada desde hacía rato.

- ¿Crees que soy tonta o qué?... Sé perfectamente que ayer estabas tan ilusionada en decirle que lo quieres que lo último que hubieras hecho en este mundo sería aburrirte por fin de esperarle... – esperó a que levantara los ojos y cuando lo hizo, vio una profunda pena en ellos, que de llegar a saber lo que sus palabras hicieron, hubiera preferido quedarse muda.

- ¡Estoy harta!- su voz casi estaba quebrada – Estoy harta de suplantarle por otros chicos para intentar llamar su atención, estoy harta de esperar que sea el momento adecuado... ¿acaso llevo esperando para nada mientras se lía con chicas despampanantes¿si es acaso el momento adecuado para ellas y no para mí¡Estoy harta de que me vea sólo como una chiquilla, hasta mi hermano se dio cuenta de que ya soy una mujer! – respiró agitada cogiendo aire, con los ojos acristalados en lágrimas viendo cara a cara a la morena.

- Tranquilízate, Gin, Harry no es tan ciego como para...

- ¡Dios, Hermione! Lo defiendes porque eres su amiga... – la chica morena la miró irritada.

- Ahí te equivocas... Harry sabe perfectamente que eres una mujer, pero te ve como su amiga... – la pelirroja puso brazos en jarra-... todos los hombres son iguales, van detrás de una falda bonita y corta, pero no de una que cae por las rodillas plisada. Harry no es tan así´´, pero tu hermano...

- ¿Porque siempre intentas poner a mi hermano como el peor hombre de este planeta¡Dios¡Te quiere como un condenado desde hace dos años y sólo eres capaz de insultarle! – lo último fue acompañado de un chillido ahogado de frustración y, con los puños cerrados, la joven de ojos claros abandonó el pequeño cuarto de baño con un portazo.

La morena se quedó helada en el mismo sitio y con la boca entreabierta, incapaz de responder física o psíquicamente a lo que le había dicho, porque esa misma pregunta rondaba su cabeza tantas veces que llegó a cansarse... y ella se lo había respondido en menos de treinta segundos...

Fuera la chica estaba buscando rápido la ropa para vestirse e irse lejos de allí, a un lugar dónde no tuviera que ver a Hermione, a su hermano o a Harry... Le hubiera gustado revivir en ese momento lo que sucedió la noche anterior: la suave canción, la presencia de aquella persona que hacía que ardiera por dentro... Pero la realidad estaba presente, y habiéndose metido los zapatos, hubo zanjado el tema tanto en su mente como en su corazón...

- Estoy harta de querer a una persona para la que no significo absolutamente nada, estoy harta del Niño Que Vivió en mi corazón... – anduvo lentamente hasta la puerta y, sujetando el abrigo a un lado, cerró la puerta tras de sí saliendo-... ya no significa nada, es un auténtico desconocido para mí...

Bajó lentamente las escaleras sin llegar a pensar lo que le esperaría al salir de la Sala Común... Desde luego, no le acompañaba la suerte muy a menudo. Todo estaba vacío abajo debido a que era el último día en el castillo para aquellos que volvían a casa por Navidad. Seguramente todos habían ido a Hogsmeade contentos de las vacaciones, o mejor aún, jugando con la nieve en los jardines...

- Que frío... – se acarició los brazos fuertemente enfurecida porque su pelo estaba mojado por culpa de su amiga morena. Miró por la ventana asustada al escuchar un ruido, y vio entonces una lechuza blanca como la espuma y moteada en pequeños puntitos oscuros.

La reconoció enseguida, pero pensó que, si el chico de ojos verdes iba a dejar de significar algo para ella, no debería entrometerse mucho más en sus asuntos. Y claro, ir y llevarle la lechuza, no era el mejor comienzo. Mas, lo extraño era que, la lechuza se aproximó a ella cuando le abrió la ventana. Intentó obviarla mientras se acercaba a la chimenea, sin embargo, se le posó en el brazo y empezó a picotearla.

- Vale, vale... ya lo entendí, es para mí... – cogió la carta, dejándola en el sofá, mientras le acariciaba las plumas mirando el fuego aún de pie. Evitaba mirar la carta procedente de Harry, leerla, y volver a lo de siempre... Una rueda interminable de sentimientos en la cual Harry decía que ella era una muy buena amiga, que la quería mucho, y que quería su compañía de nuevo. Sin olvidar el considerable Perdóname ´

Y ella odiaba tener que volver a su lado paciente, ocultando sus sentimientos... todo eso llevaba ocurriendo ese año, desde que se habían acercado más después del verano. Pero todo eso ocurría cuando había un enfado... y no que ella se le hubiera declarado, y él...

- De acuerdo, la abriré, y después... – la abrió temerosamente sacando un pequeño papelito: Reúnete conmigo a las 9 en el viejo Olmo que hay al lado del lago, _Harry_ ´ Sus ojos se entrecerraron algo indecisos. Su corazón le decía salir corriendo para allá, pero su mente le decía que no cayera en lo mismo de siempre-... ahora vendría bastante bien el consejo de Hermione...

Tiró el papel al fuego y miró su reloj de pulsera: eran las ocho y media. Le daba tiempo de desayunar y después acudir a la cita. De todas formas había quedado con Luna en Hogsmeade...

... una cosa estaba clara, y era que saldría del círculo que la encerraba en la vida del chico de cabellos del color de la noche, y eso requería madurez desde ese mismo momento...


End file.
